1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a transistor and a method for fabricating the same, in particular, to a thin film transistor and the method for fabricating the same.
2. Description of Related Art
With growth of the technologies, lighter, thinner, portable and flexible displays have drawn attention of many people, and many big companies have joined the development of such displays. Currently, most of the flexible displays use organic materials to fabricate the insulating layers. For example, the technology has been disclosed in US Patent Application No. 2005/0001210 and US Patent Application No. 2005/0026083. The insulating layer made of an organic material is highly flexible, but often has a low dielectric constant. Further, the quality of the insulating layer is difficult to control, and defects in a thin film cannot be controlled effectively. Therefore, a leakage current easily occurs in a transistor, resulting in unstable characteristics of the transistor.
To improve the dielectric characteristics of the organic material, particles having a high dielectric constant can be added into the organic material by means of hybrid, which, however, increases the roughness of the surface of the organic insulating layer, and increases the retardation effect.